animi concitatio
by kristy87
Summary: Grissom and Sara are getting much closer.....GSR


disclaimer: I do not own CSI

AN: Thousand thanks to **Alex** for beta reading and million thanks to **Alex** and **Meggie** for helping me with the latin :hugs:

* * *

animi concitatio

His hand slowly touched her cheek and it sent showers of sensations through her body. She didn't move, she couldn't, she felt numb and more sensitive than ever before at the same time, felt more alive than ever before although her body had felt so weak just half a minute ago...

Their eyes met and she shivered for a second. These deep blue eyes...she lost herself in them ever so often, had been drowning in them, unable to free herself from the endless blue, the eternal blue...

His thumb caressed over her cheekbone, slowly, it felt like forever...she didn't dare to twinkle, didn't dare to breath, didn't dare to think.

Her heart was beating hard in her chest and she wished that she'd find a way to calm down, a way to not be nervous...

His face came close to hers and she felt his breath on her skin. She shivered again as a cold shower of anticipation ran down her spine.

"Sara." He whispered, his voice still filled with desire...attraction...arousal.

She tried to take a deep breath but failed. Only a little bit of the air that was filled with his scent let her shiver again and made it almost impossible to stand the tension that rose up rapidly and just wouldn't stop rising.

His free hand reached out for her hip and dragged her body close against his as it had reached its destination. "Sara, why do you do this to me?" he was still whispering, his hand still pressed her against him but now it slowly slipped under her shirt and made it's way upwards over the soft skin of her back.

"Do what to you?" She whispered into his ear, her lips brushing against his skin as she spoke.

He stopped her face from pulling away from him as she finished speaking. "Make me wanting you so much."

A soft smile flashed over her lips. "Is that such a bad thing?"

"It is when we are at work." In exact opposite to his words he made her moan softly from his touch. "God, Sara, I was able to control myself for years now. Why do you have to make me loose control while we are here?"

"I never get to see you away from work." Her lips brushed against his as she spoke and she felt like she'd loose her mind by the pure feeling of pleasure that ran through her body.

"We should change that." He softly kissed her lips but pulled away after half a second just to let his lips meet hers again.

He places several soft kisses on her lips, she wished she could scream, she was filled with the need to really kiss him... to passionately kiss him... filled with it up to the unbearable...

But she couldn't even speak.

Then he slowly ran his tongue over her upper lip, begging her to invite him in. And she did. She slightly parted her lips and let her own tongue slid out a little, it met his and he pushed it back into her mouth. She began to massage his tongue as her arms slipped around his neck.

Waves of heat and pleasure ran through her body in turns with cold showers running down her spine.

His beard tickled her skin and she smiled softly, slightly chuckled as he smiled back while their tongues were still dancing around each other.

His hand left her cheek and slipped down to her waist, then to her hip. Their kiss grew more passionate, their tongues massaging each other wilder and harder. His hands moved up and down her hips, up to her waist, down to her thighs, always making sure that she was still pressed against his body as close as possible.

As she hit his desk he slowly pulled away from her. Their lips loosened from each other just to meet again in uncountable soft kisses.

She opened her eyes and so did he, their gazes met and another wave of pleasure ran through her. "We should definitely change that." He whispered.

"Definitely." She repeated breathlessly.

"I am so glad that I forgot to open the blinds this morning." He said glancing around his office.

She chuckled softly. "We could lock the door and continue." She offered and he couldn't help but agree.

He walked over to the door and locked it, checking it twice before returning to her.

Meanwhile she had taken seat on his desk, as he was close enough she reached out for his shirt and began to unbutton it slowly.

"I can't believe we're doing this." He whispered.

She smirked and took off his shirt, her hands slipping over his bare muscular shoulders. "Agitabam ab animi concitatio." She whispered and winked at him before his lips met hers in another passionate kiss again.

* * *

**THE END**

thanks for reading : )


End file.
